


Overprotective Brothers

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: A Sister and her Brothers [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission brings out Athos and Porthos' overprotective side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a Fanfic where the musketeers where girls and I fell in love with Female Aramis, that coupled with my current love of modern! AU musketeers the end result has become this series of one shots. Hope you enjoy :)

Aramis had been working with Athos and Porthos for over a year now and she'd actually enjoyed it. When Captain Treville had approached her about coming to work for him, she had been dubious. In the past, working with units made of mainly men hadn't gone to well. They either didn't' want her there or they were too grabby, something which tended not to end well for those involved. But somehow, Athos and Porthos had been accepting of her.

They had had a few problems to begin with. Porthos and Athos didn't want to accept her, didn't want her there. But then, somehow, he must have proved herself and they started to get on. They started to trust her and Aramis found herself fitting into a place with the two of them like there had always been a place for her.

Sometimes some of the men's' looks or touches lasted a little longer than was necessary, especially those of the Red Guards but it was only a mistake they made once. Aramis enjoyed the company of men, revelled in it really, but she knew better than to have any sort of relationship with anyone she worked with. She's done that once before and it hadn't ended well. Anyway, Porthos and Athos were soon to stop anyone from looking to long and while at first it had started off as annoying but now it was actually quite warming to know they cared so much.

The three were stood in Treville's office as the older man told them about their next case. "His name is Antonie Harolds, accused of murder and drug trafficking. None of the charges have been able to stick so he's never been convicted."

"But you know he's behind them." Athos asked, getting a nod from Treville.

"We need a way to get the evidence from him and we need to make sure the charges will stick before we arrest him." Treville replied.

"So how do we get close enough to get what we need?" Porthos asked, taking a look at the file on Treville's desk. "By the looks of this he's a dangerous man and doesn't trust anyone."

"No, but he does have a partial to female company." Treville replied, his eyes going straight to Aramis.

"Absolutely not." Porthos growled, getting an eye roll from Aramis.

"It's fine." Aramis stated but Athos ignored his statement.

"Is there no other way?" Athos' question wasn't unreasonable but Aramis felt anger boil up.

"I can handle myself." Aramis replied, angrily. "I've been doing it for a lot longer than I've known the two of you." Athos and Porthos had the decency to look ashamed but that didn't mean they submit to what Aramis said.

"We know you can but this is different." Athos said while Porthos placed a hand on Aramis' shoulder.

""I'll be fine." Aramis replied, shaking off Porthos' hand. "Is there another way?" Treville shook his head. "See, this is the only way." Athos and Porthos still didn't look convinced but Athos finally nodded his head.

Porthos was about to open his mouth to protest again but Athos sent a sharp look at his friend, knowing it would only make Aramis more angry. "What do we need to do?" Athos said, looking at Treville. He may not be happy about this but he was going to make sure that they did everything they could to keep Aramis safe.

…

Athos and Porthos sat in Athos' spacious apartment on the couch that had definitely seen better days. A cup of wine sat at Athos' side but it was untouched. Porthos had frowned at that but Athos had told him he wanted a clear head but still proceeded to pour himself a glass. Probably out of habit more than anything else.

"I don't like this." Porthos finally said, breaking the silence.

"Neither do I, but Treville is right this is the only way to get what we need." Athos replied. "How long does it take?" Porthos shrugged. Aramis had been in Athos' bathroom for the last hour and the two were getting impatient.

"If she doesn't hurry up we'll miss Antonie." Porthos raised his voice just enough to make Aramis hear.

"Have you ever tried to get into one of these bloody things?" Aramis shout carried across the room and Porthos stifled a laugh.

At that moment the door opened and Aramis walked out of the room. She was wearing a simple black dress that brushed at her knees and high heels that she couldn't possibly walk in. Her usually long dark hair tied in a knot was gone and it was hanging down her back in long waves. "Don't say anything." Aramis growled as Porthos let out a cough to clear his throat.

"You look…good." Porthos managed to stifle out as Aramis leaned against the kitchen top.

"Should we get going then?" Aramis asked, shrugging on her jacket. As she moved, Athos got a glimpse of the way the dress clung to her body, showing off everything. Athos quickly looked away hating this plan more and more.

….

"You remember what you need to do?" Athos asked as they neared the nightclub.

"I remember." Aramis replied. Porthos was handing her an earpiece but she shook her head. "It'll only bring attention to me. If it takes you feel better, I'll call you when I'm done." It didn't, in fact it made Athos even more uneasy but Aramis was already walking away.

"Wait five minutes and we'll follow." Athos said, holding Porthos back as they watched Aramis enter the club.

The music was loud and not to Aramis' taste as she walked pushed her way through the dancers. Treville had said that Antonie tended to hang around near the back of the club and Aramis searched for him while she ordered a drink from the bar tender. Finally she located the man, on a table near the back of the room. Paying for her drink, Aramis made her way over to the back.

Antonie's eyes watched her as she took a seat close to his table. There were 2 other people at the table but his eyes stayed fixed on Aramis. Sending him a coy smile, Aramis took a drink from the glass in front of him. "Do you want some company, love?" Antonie called over, is voice only just heard above the loud pulse of the music.

Slowly, Aramis got to her feet and made her way over to the table. Antonie patted the space next to him and Aramis went to sit next to him. A hand wrapped itself around her waist and she found herself being pulled onto Antonie Harold's lap. The man wasn't exactly ugly but his breath stank of wine and his hands weren't exactly gentle. Usually she would have punched the man in the face for touching her like that but this time she just bit her tongue and smiled sweetly at the man, looking forward to when she got to punch him.

Athos and Porthos lent against the bar as they watched Antonie pull Aramis onto his lap. Porthos let out a growl and clenched his fists together, not doubt imagining throttling the man were he sat. "We can't not yet." Athos said, through gritted teeth. He was well aware that Aramis could handle herself but seeing the man handle her in that way made his blood boil and anger flood him.

"If he does anything…"

"The Aramis will shoot him." Athos told Porthos, catching Aramis' gaze from across the bar.

Antonie pulled Aramis closer to him, mumbling in her ear and pulling Aramis' attention from Athos and Porthos. "Do you have a name beautiful?"

"René." She replied, "And you?" Antonie grinned, pulling Aramis closer and she tried not to crinkle her nose up at the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Well, René it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Antonie." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Not here." Aramis whispered, moving away from the man. "Is your place close to here?" Antonie grinned and motioned for one of the men on the table. "Where is he going?"

"To get the car." Antonie replied.

"Good." Aramis grinned though she had absolutely no intention of letting that man anywhere near her.

Athos caught the nod of Aramis' head and pulled Porthos away from the bar. They made their way back to the car they had parked near the nightclub, Athos waiting outside as Porthos pulled the car up. Aramis walked out of the club just as Porthos appeared with the car. "Keep your eyes to yourself." Antonie growled, catching Athos' gaze on Aramis.

"Leave it." Aramis replied, pulling Antoine away before he and Athos got into a fight. They needed evidence not the man in the hospital. Antonie grinned broadly, pulling Aramis close and kissing her fully on the lips. Aramis could have sworn she heard Athos growl then.

Knowing Porthos and Athos were following behind made her relax as the car pulled up outside a house. It was relatively small and in a quiet neighbourhood but the garden was kept neat and from the view in the windows, Aramis could see the house was anything but cheap.

She was right as the living room was enough to distract her for a minute. Paintings hung up on the wall in a variety of different colours and the furniture didn't look like it came from Ikea. "You like?" Antonie asked, taking the coat from Aramis. Her phone was shoved in a seam in the dress, which she was glad she'd thought of doing before leaving as Antonie also took her bag. Which just so happened to hold the gun in it. Well, se couldn't have everything and better contact with her friends than a gun. It would just mean she'd have to improvise. "Take a look around, I'm going to sort out the bedroom."

Ignoring the promise (or threat really) Aramis nodded her head in agreement, intent on finding some sort of evidence quickly. Treville had told them what they were looking for, a pendant that was around the dead girl's neck. Apparently whoever had the pendant was the person who had killed her. So Aramis did a quick sweep of the surrounding rooms but came up blank in each one.

Intent on going back to have a better look, Aramis was taken by surprise as hands grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards. Antonie pulled her up the stairs and towards the bedroom and a primal instinct of fear tried to make itself known but Aramis quickly pushed it down.

Teeth trailed down her neck from behind as Aramis looked around the room, trying to find anything. As Antonie made to turn her around she spotted it, lying on the bedside table and glittering in the bedroom light. "Can I borrow the bathroom?" Aramis asked, sweetly twisting out of the mans; grasp.

Antonie frowned, obviously unhappy but he nodded, motioning to the door. An adjoining bathroom, great Aramis though sarcastically. At least it had a lock though; she quickly locked the door and pulled out her phone. Texting Athos and Porthos that she'd found it, she put her phone away in the seam of her dress and put on the sink. There was a small window at the bathroom but it was nowhere big enough for her to fit in. She was stuck here it would seem until Athos and Porthos came. A loud bang on the bathroom door was accompanied by a shout from Antonie and a streak of real fear ran through Aramis.

….

"Time to go." Porthos said, silently making his way up to the door followed closely by Athos. The men with Antonie had gone into the house with him and Aramis, meaning they made it to the door relatively easily. Pulling their guns from their holsters' Athos knocked on the door.

It opened quickly, revealing one of the men. Porthos quickly punched the man and he fell in a heap on the ground. They fanned out, Porthos taking the downstairs and Athos making his way upstairs. A bang from one of the rooms had Athos freezing, aiming his gun at a door. Another bang quickly followed and the sound of what Athos could only guess as a door being smashed in. Porthos must have heard it to as he quickly appeared at Athos' side.

…..

The door burst open in a splatter of splinters and Aramis grabbed the first thing she could find. Antonie stood there anger in his eyes as he took her in, holding an electric razor. Thinking fast, Aramis threw the object at Antonie who took it full in the face as he fell to the ground.

Aramis made a run for it out of the bathroom but one of Antonie's hands clasped around her ankle and she went down, swearing as her ankle gave a spasm of pain. The damn heels didn't help either. Kicking out at the man holding onto her, Aramis heard a cry of pain as one of her heels must caught him. It didn't loosen the grip though as she felt herself being pulled backwards until Antonie climbed on top of her, holding her in place.

She tried to struggle out of the grip but Antonie's hands came to clasp around her throat, tightening. Struggling harder, Aramis tried to pry the hands from her throat but they wouldn't budge and black dots started to slowly appear in her vision as she struggled to take a breath.

A shot rang out across the room and the pressure on her throat was released. Choking, Aramis pushed the dead weight of Antonie off of her. A large, calloused hand appeared in front of her. She took the offered hand, letting out a sharp gasp as she put weight on her injured ankle.

Porthos' arms came around her and stopped her from falling as her legs gave out. "Aramis?" His voice was rough as he slowly lowered her to the ground.

"We need to get out of here." Was that Athos or was Aramis' ears playing tricks on her. She was still struggling for breath and she thought maybe Porthos was trying to get her to breath but she couldn't think straight, her breaths coming out in shallow sobs. Her cheeks felt wet and Aramis thought maybe she was crying, she hadn't cried in years. Another choked sob escaped her and this time she couldn't control them. Struggling for breath, Aramis gladly embraced the darkness creeping up in her vision.

…

When she awoke it was too the steady beeps and two warm hands clasping her. Groaning, Aramis opened bleary eyes as she took in white wash walls. A hospital. It all came flooding back then and she choked on her breath at the remembrance of hands at her throat.

"Hey, breathe." Athos leaned over her, gently squeezing her hand. "In and out, that's it." Athos encouraged as Aramis slowly got her breath back. "You okay?"

Nodding, Aramis moved her head to see Porthos sitting next to her bed. She couldn't help a little smile appear on her lips at the sight of the two men sitting there. "What are you smiling at?" Porthos asked curiously, not taking his hand from hers.

"Nothing." Aramis winced at the croakiness of her voice. "Antonie?"

"Dead. Athos shot him." Porthos replied and Aramis gave the man a grateful smile.

"Get some rest." Athos said, gently stroking her hair. She nodded, closing her eyes and revelling at the small touches of her friends. Aramis had never felt as at home as she did at that moment, surrounded by her friends. Her brothers.


End file.
